1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device or a driving method thereof.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a driving method or manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device that includes a transistor using an oxide semiconductor film and a transistor using single crystal silicon. According to Patent Document 1, the transistor using an oxide semiconductor film has an extremely low off-state current.